riseofstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Countries
This is an alphabetical list of countries, with links to their profiles. This page originally provided a resource not otherwise readily available through the game interface itself. Many thanks to mkk for helping to automate the current version. A * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Antarctica * Argentina * Armenia * Atlantis * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Azores B * Bahamas * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bermuda * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia * Botswana * Brazil * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burma * Burundi C * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Cape Verde * Cayman Islands * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Christmas Island * Colombia * Congo * Costa Rica * Côte d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic D * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Denmark * Dominica * Dominican Republic E * Easter Island * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia F * Faroe Islands * Federated States of Micronesia * Fiji * Finland * France * French Guiana G * Gabon * Galapagos Islands * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Guantanimo Bay * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea Bissau * Guyana H * Haiti * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary I * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Israel * Italy J * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan K * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan L * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Lithuania * Luxembourg M * Macedonia * Madagascar * Madeira Islands * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mexico * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montserrat * Morocco N * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Caledonia * New Guinea * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * North Korea * Norway O * Oman P * Pakistan * Palau * Panama * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Pitcairn * Pitcairn Island * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico Q * Qatar R * Republic of Mozambique * Romania * Russia * Rwanda S * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * San Marino * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia and Montenegro * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Somalia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Svalbard * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria T * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Togo * Tonga * Trinidad And Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuvalu U * U.S. Minor Outlying Islands * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States * Uruguay * Uzbekistan V * Vanuatu * Venezuela * Vietnam * Virgin Islands W * Western Sahara Y * Yemen Z * Zambia * Zimbabwe Category:Countries